moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Senrisa Moonsayer
----|Row 3 title = Occupation|Row 3 info = Florist Advisor ----|Row 4 title = Status|Row 4 info = ----|Row 5 title = Alignment|Row 5 info = Chaotic Neutral ----|Row 6 title = Demon Name|Row 6 info = Wadjet|image3 = Senrisa - Celebril.jpg|tab3 = Portrait|caption3 = Created by x-Celebril-x }} Senrisa Moonsayer was originally a High Elf or Quel'dorei florist who cultivated the craft of flowers by growing, arranging and selling them. Presumed dead, it would later be revealed that she was demoness in disguise. Personality Described as unpredictable and enigmatic, Senrisa is confident and driven while taking pride in her powers of manipulation. Giving her a position as one of the many advisors to the commanders among the Burning Legion that influenced events similar to the Undead Scourge during the Third War on Azeroth. It can be seen that Senrisa possesses a sadistic side as she enjoys the sound of dismemberment and screams of torture at the hands of her brethren. Enough so that she considers it as "music" to her ears. Senrisa hates boredom and would find anything to do even when it comes to sowing Discord among her kind. Appearance Senrisa possesses the ability to change her form and could be seen as a young and attractive High Elf but with pale skin. Dressed in proper and noble attire with dark colors (black and violet), her hair is as black as a raven's feather with eyes similar to the daylight sky. The marking on her right eye greatly resembles the Eye of Horus as a symbol that has yet to be revealed. In her elven form, she appears to be wearing a variant version of [Memento Mori] around her neck for sentimental reasons. Years later, Senrisa would be revealed as a female demon during the events of Ny'alotha. Mixed with the blood of Nathrezim and Sayaad, her demonic form stands taller than a mortal man with splayed hooves instead of feet alongside her dread-like wings and cold gleaming eyes. Scales adorn the various horns on her head that would run down her spine to create a tail of reptilian and succubus design. Her hands are like a normal woman in appearance but can be savage in use due to the curves of the nails/claws that can maul her victim to death along with her mouth that bears sharp fang-like teeth. Demonic Powers Senrisa possesses the common attributes to persuade and manipulate others similar to a Nathrezim or Succubus. She has superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, and durability in her demon form that allows her to engage in hand-to-hand combat. Like her demonic brethren, she has great resistance to magic. A master manipulator and seductress, Senrisa has been seen to assume the appearance of a High Elf in the guise of the former lover of the Kaldorei side of Zevrad. She possesses psychic vampiric traits that feed on the weak-minded and often uses them as their victims to achieve her goals. Her cunning personality contributes to the various tiers of magic she could perform as she drains the life of her victims. It is said that Senrisa has the power to manipulate the soul and escort them where she deems fit (usually towards Maldraxus). Her mystical powers give her the ability to peer into the near future of each of a creature's souls if they become spiritually bonded to her essence. She regularly seduces the mortals as she can cast a projection of her form in the mortal realm (Azeroth) while her physical form remains at the Shadowlands. This can only be seen, however, when the veil between both realms becomes thin and weak or the essence of the soul is near the realm of Shadow (such as a near-death experience or dreaming). Category:High Elf Category: Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Demon